


Pour The Wine

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: But that wasn't her job to say, Tenten's job was to pour the wine. [Background One-Sided Shikamaru x Ino] [Background One-Sided Kiba x Hinata] [Background Naruto x Sakura]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pour The Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Sometimes a girlie wine night is all you need =] Solid friendships FTW *heart hands*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [One-Sided Shikamaru x Ino] [One-Sided Kiba x Hinata] [Naruto x Sakura] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol. Minor Mentions of Unrequited Love.

Tenten shimmied on her sofa to get comfy. It was a Friday night. She had an open bottle of rose wine, a book to read of new sharpening techniques and no annoying teammates in the village to bust down her door practically demanding her to go train. Life was _good_.

She raised her glass to her lips and took her first sip; and then she heard the pounding of a fist against her door.

"So much for that idea," she muttered setting her glass down and uncurling herself from her comfy spot.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of a very angry Yamanaka.

"Ino?" Tenten blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Shikamaru is such a _jerk_!" Ino yelled with a solid stomp of her foot before barging past her into her apartment.

"Well come in then," the weapon mistress muttered under her breath as she closed the door.

"I swear! That man is just a right-oh _thank Kami_ you have _wine_."

Ino grabbed Tenten's abandoned wine and downed the whole glass in two impressive gulps before slumping on her sofa with a huff. Tenten didn't question and merely went to her cupboard, collected another wine glass and sat beside the Yamanaka before pouring them both another glass.

"What happened this time?"

It turned out Ino had casually asked the Nara if he wanted to have dinner with her to which he had replied that him and Choji had plans; what _actually_ made Ino angry was the fact that she ran into Choji, by himself, later that day and Shikamaru was, in fact, at home sleeping.

"Why would he just _lie_ like that?" Ino sighed holding her now half empty glass to her lip with a pout. "Why doesn't he want to spend any time with me?"

Tenten had the fleeting thought that it might be down to the fact that the blonde had spent a large chunk of her life yelling and complaining loudly and angrily at the man in question about anything and everything; but that wasn't her job to say, Tenten's job was to pour the wine.

Another knock on her door, calmer, sounded this time.

"Wonder who that is," Ino said taking another gulp from her glass.

When it was clear the blonde wasn't going to answer the door Tenten got up again.

When she answered it this time it was to a shaken looking Hinata.

"Hinata?" Tenten frowned putting her hands on the younger girl's upper arms. "You okay? What happened?"

"Uh umm I-" Hinata broke off her face exploding in a blush. "-Ki-Kiba he-he-"

Tenten groaned rolling her eyes skyward. "Come in. We have wine."

"W-we?" Hinata asked before Ino leant over and waved at her from the living room.

"Come drink with us Hinata!" Yelled the mental jutsu user, waving her glass around.

Tenten collected another glass, turned to look at her friends in thought for a second then grabbed another bottle before joining them.

"Right; now," Ino spoke up as Tenten poured Hinata a glass. "What did that idiot dog boy do now?"

Hinata, as red as a tomato, told her story.

She was heading for training with Kiba and Shino when she came across the Inuzuka talking to a girl she had never seen. According to Hinata they looked deep in important conversation so Hinata simply hid, giving them their privacy.

The girl, it turns out, was asking Kiba out on a date. Hinata confessed she was shocked when she heard her teammate turn the girl down politely, but what really shocked her was when Kiba then confessed to girl he was in love with someone else!

When the girl left, heart crushed, Kiba turned to pat Akamaru on the head. Hinata was about to head out of her hiding space when she heard Kiba speak again saying "if only I could tell Hinata that huh?"

Hinata, not having a clue how to handle this sudden intimate information, had promptly _ran_ for it.

"I-I wanted someone to ta-talk to so I used my Byakugan to fi-find you. I hope that's o-okay?"

"We're here whenever you need us, never worry about that," Tenten replied, smiling fondly, filling up Hinata's glass. The girl had taken more than a few sips during her story.

"What-what do I d-do?" Hinata asked covering her cheeks with her hands. "What do I sa-say to hi-him?"

"But you _can't_ say anything because you're not _supposed_ to _know_!" Ino replied spilling some her wine onto the floor."

Ideas of what-to-do and what- _not_ -do with this information was interrupted with a bang on her door.

When Tenten opened her door this time it was to see a furious pink hair medical ninja looking ready to kill.

"Hi Sakura," the Team Gai member replied with a shaky grin, hoping that angry wasn't directed at her. "What's up?"

"Naruto is such a _freaking idiot_!"

"Is that Sakura I hear yelling?" Ino yelled towards the door making Sakura pop her head to the side, still looking furious. "Come in! We have wine!"

Tenten started pulling her friend inside. "I'll get another glass."

"What brings yo-you here Sa-Sakura?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

"Take a seat anywhere," Tenten told the newcomer before turning to her other guests. "Naruto's an idiot."

"What else is new?" Ino laughed as Sakura decided to sit on the floor beside Hinata crossing her arms angrily.

"That man does not know when to _shut_ his _big trap_!"

Tenten grabbed two more bottles of wine and another glass. The pink haired girl downed a glass before gesturing to the brown haired girl she wanted another. Tenten's face gained a grin as she poured again.

"What did Na-Naruto d-do?" Hinata asked placing her finger against her lip in curiosity.

Sakura nearly broke the glass she was holding.

Naruto and Sakura, after finishing their training for the day, had run into Sakura's parents. Naruto apparently had tried to make small talk with her parents which had somehow ended up with Naruto exclaiming that him and Sakura were, in his _exact_ words,'permanently linked'.

This, to Tenten, sounded like something Lee would come off with.

Sakura's mother had then gasped demanding to know what that meant, if that meant Sakura was pregnant. Sakura's dad had then attacked Naruto who fled in fear. After explaining that, no, she was, in fact, _not_ pregnant and receiving an embarrassing talk on 'the importance of safe sex' she had made her escape.

"Your dad said you were here," Sakura said to Ino directly who couldn't reply considering the fact she was on the floor laughing. "Stop laughing! It was _not_ funny!"

Hinata accepted Tenten pouring her a refill, before hiding their own snickers.

The night progressed with more wine and more small talk and lots and _lots_ of laughter. Only in the small hours of the morning did she find herself heading to bed after bidding her very drunk friends goodnight.

As Tenten lay on her bed, trying to stop the room spinning, she couldn't help but laugh.

It was officially Saturday morning. She had nine empty bottles of wine littering her living room, the beginnings of a hangover, three of the greatest female friends she could ever ask for and _no boy troubles_. Life was _good_.


End file.
